Foaly's Dissappearance
by Zaymee
Summary: While Artemis Fowl II is in Fowl Manor, captain Holly Short is preparing to stop a bull troll. When she returns to the Ops, Foaly is not there.


**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl, a juvenile genius, interlaced his fingers and rest his head upon them. He was simply thinking how he would be living now that his mother and father were back in the Fowl estate to control him. How would his father react if he found that Artemis was doing things on the verge of being illegal? Would he still be able to see his fairy friends again? Questions flooded into Artemis's head. Mostly, he wondered when he could see his father again.

Recently, captain Holly Short, one of Artemis's fairy friends who lived underground, saved Artemis's father. It was also Holly who had healed Artemis's mother from living in her mind. Artemis's father, Artemis Fowl I, had been held captive with the Russian Mafia for around two years. It was with the help of fairy technology that Artemis was able to save him. Artemis Fowl II, whose head was constantly filled with questions regarding what would happen now that his parents were back, was a pale juvenile of 13 years. There was no youth alive with the vocabulary and brains of Artemis Fowl II. He was probably more intelligent then many professors and scientists, seeing that he had submitted various lectures onto the Internet using pseudonyms. Artemis had also plotted 2 acts that had resulted in friendship with the fairy people, his mother's sanity, half a ton of gold, and his father coming back. Not long until Artemis Fowl I comes home.

**Haven City, the Lower Elements**

Underground, captain Holly Short was reporting in for her shift. As an officer of the LEPrecon, a high branch of the Lower Elements Police, she reported into her shift every morning and was not allowed to be tardy. Her commander, Commander Root, called her into his office. Usually, this meant that she had a job to do.

"We got us a troll. Bull troll, fully grown," he said. "Don't let anything outrageous happen like in that Italian restaurant."

Holly winced. About two years ago, Holly had one last chance of staying in the LEPrecon squad. She had blasted the troll and her magic was out, meaning she was unshielded. The troll had blown a hole in the wall, so when the rest of the squad had arrived, they had to put a hologram over the hole so the humans in the restaurant couldn't see it. Lots of police time wasted because Holly had gone in.

"Yes, sir," Holly managed to replied. "It won't happen like that."

"Good," said Root. "Now go to Foaly for your equipment. You'd better get a weapon for this job."

"Yes, sir."

"You're running hot?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're not lying are you?" Root felt this question was needed. The last time she had faced a troll, Holly lied to Root that she was running hot, meaning she was full of magic. When the commander found out, she had to complete the Ritual, a process done by all fairies to fill them to the tips of their ears with magic. She had gone to complete it when Artemis Fowl II kidnapped her. That was how they met.

"Yes, sir," Holly replied, looking Root in the eye. "I'm running hot."

"Good. Now get."

Holly went to the Operations Booth, or the Ops, to talk to Foaly. Foaly was a paranoid centaur who was also a genius. He had built the LEPrecon system from scratch and created devices for the squads to use, such as the iris cam and Dragonfly wings. He was also the one Root sent officers to for weapons before a mission.

"Captain Holly Short. Did Root send you for the troll?" Foaly inquired. The way he asked, it sounded like he was half laughing. The question was most definitely rhetorical.

"Yes, Foaly. Fill me in," Holly replied, keeping a straight face.

"Okay. The bull is heading toward Ireland so you'll have to ride the chutes to get there. Got tusks like a wild boar. Here's your locator and iris cam."

"Thanks Foaly. Root said to take a weapon also."

"Obviously. Here. Neutrino 2000. You know how to use it, I trust," Foaly chuckled. Holly had used it on her last encounter with a troll.

"Haha. Very funny, Foaly," Holly said sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed, I should be stopping the troll now."

"Oh yes. Back on track. Lets go to the chutes."

Foaly and Holly went down to the chutes. Her pod sat in its clamp, waiting for Holly to get in. Pods were ridden on the magma flares as they burst upward. That was how the People got to the surface to complete assignments above ground.

"Foaly, this looks like the same pod I went in two years ago," Holly commented uncertainly. "It's still in service?"

"Hmm. Maybe it is!" Foaly optimistically said. "Who knows? Get in, Holly. We'll keep in touch through the mike in your helmet. Ciao!"

Holly strapped herself into the pod, telling herself to kick Foaly's hairy behind when she got back. If she got back.

The flare caught her pod and carried her upward. She was sure this pod was the same as the one she had ridden two years ago. Finally, the pod flew upward into the clean, clear air. Holly maneuvered the craft and flew into the clamp in the landing space. Safe.

She inhaled deeply to get the surface air into her lungs. Even the Mud Men had not been able to fill up all the air with pollution. Suddenly, she became aware of the faint beep from her locater. She was in range of the troll and had better get moving.

Holly moved while checking her locater to make sure she was going in the right direction. The beep from the locater was louder now. The louder the beep, the closer she was to the troll. And the beep was very loud.

Ahead of her, Holly saw the troll. It didn't see her since it was so busy eating a cow. Foaly was right about the tusks; they were like a wild boar's. Holly wasn't as big as the troll, but she had some advantages. She knew trolls didn't like lights, and there was a tunnel light in her helmet. She also could fly since Foaly had given her a pair of wings for the mission. Also, she was prepared to fight a troll. She had seen 2 in her lifetime, and she knew what to expect out of them.

Cranking up her Neutrino 2000 to setting 2, well done. There was no way the troll would enter the city looming behind her. He would have to get past her first.

"Hey troll! Got something for ya!" Holly quipped, shooting a blast from the Neutrino at the troll. "Go back to the tunnels, or you get another!"

The troll was angered. Not by the blast, for it had barely clipped his tough skin, but by Holly blocking his path into the city. He roared loudly, but Holly barely flinched. Confused, the troll hesitated before attacking. The little hesitation was all Holly needed. She turned on her tunnel lights and switched her Neutrino up one more level. Scorched to a cinder.

The troll, blinded by the light, stammered backwards. Holly fired a blast from her Neutrino. It almost penetrated the troll's tough skin, but not quite. Luckily, the light from Holly's helmet blinded the troll, and the rest of the recon team had arrived. They transported the troll back into the tunnels and went back to headquarters.

Holly went back to the Ops to return the equipment to Foaly.

"Hey Foaly! Here's the stuff back!" Holly came in no rush at all. "Foaly?"

Foaly wasn't in the Ops, so naturally, Holly was a bit curious. She'd skip kicking his behind and just put the equipment away. She'd been in the Ops so many times that she knew where almost everything went. Still, the fact that Foaly wasn't in the Ops was a bit strange.

Since Holly didn't know where Foaly went, she went to Root. His face was a deep purple, meaning that he was quite agitated.

"Hey Commander. I finished the job. Foaly wasn't in the Ops, so I just put all the equipment away," Holly stated to Root. "Where is Foaly anyways?"

The commander didn't answer. He showed her the video clip of the Ops. Foaly had obviously been taken somewhere. But who would do something like that?

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis Fowl II was, surprisingly, not the one behind Foaly's disappearance. Actually, he didn't even know about Foaly's odd disappearance. Surprises will never cease. If Artemis found out what had happened with Foaly, he would probably help. The fairies knew that. So, naturally, captain Holly Short was sent up to Fowl Manor to tell him. They needed him to help.

Holly came up to the surface via flares and put up her shield, a basic skill fairies have so that humans couldn't see them. The vibration of the shield kept her hidden from the human eye. This way, she could take the quickest way possible into Fowl Manor without worrying that someone would see her other than Artemis or Butler, two of the three humans alive that knew about the fairies. The other one was Juliet, Butler's sister, but she was training to be a bodyguard in a foreign country. Anyways, Holly knew she probably wouldn't be seen, but that shield had to be on at all times up at surface.

Holly entered through Artemis's bedroom window. She'd been held captive here before, so she knew where Artemis would most likely be. What she didn't know was that Artemis didn't plot the kidnapping or even know about it. So the first thing she did was get her Neutrino out and unshield herself so Artemis could see her.

"All right, Mud Boy," Holly started. "Where's Foaly?"

Artemis looked a bit confused and startled. "Foaly's missing?"

"Yeah, Foaly's missing. Tell me where he is, Artemis. We need him back."

Artemis looked a bit confused still but answered steadily. "I don't have him, but I'd gladly help you look for him and plot a way to get him back."

Now it was Holly who was confused. "You didn't take him? If you didn't, who did?"

"I don't know for certain, but I would think Opal Koboi would've kidnapped him."

Opal Koboi was the creator of Koboi Laboratories. She had patented more inventions than anybody underground except for Foaly. She absolutely despised Foaly since they were in the same school since Foaly had won with his invention and she came in second. There were more reasons of this obvious rivalry, but they don't matter much. The point is, Opal Koboi despised Foaly and looked upon him with bitter hatred.

Holly thought for a moment. It was actually quite possible that Koboi had kidnapped him. But where would she keep him? And why would she kidnap him?

Artemis seemed to be reading Holly's mind. "I'm pretty sure Koboi would've hidden him in the remains of Koboi Laboratories. She probably kidnapped him because of her bitter hatred. Maybe she wanted to start up a company with him. Or rather, make him start a new company with her."

"Yes, that's quite possible," Holly thought aloud. "Thanks, Mud Boy. I'll go tell commander and we'll investigate. Who knows, maybe we'll send you a thanks sometime."

"Yea, right," Artemis muttered as Holly left. He knew they probably wouldn't send anything to tell him anything. The most they'd probably send is a letter. Maybe not even a letter.

**Ruins of Koboi Laboratories**

Holly told Commander Root about what Artemis had said. For a few seconds, Root pondered on the idea. Then he sent the recon squad to where Koboi Laboratories had once reigned a year ago. The laboratory was still there, but patents and inventions were no longer being made and published. Since the laboratory was still intact and there were most likely no guards or hidden cameras, the recon squad went in to hopefully find some clues where Foaly was.

Opal Koboi was, not too surprisingly, behind this whole plot. She wanted revenge on that centaur. So she was getting it. Foaly was locked up in the chamber next to the room she was in. She knew the recon was coming. She knew it from the start that they were going to come after her. Yet, she had hoped to be more prepared when the time came. And prepared, she was not – not at all. It seemed to her like impending doom, looming in front of her, when the screens suddenly showed the recon squad coming toward the room. The truth was, she only activated a few cameras in the lab so she knew when the recon squad was coming her way. A few cameras meaning one at the entrance and some that monitored the hallway that led to her room. She wasn't prepared at all, and the recon had already arrived at the hallway. The cameras don't lie.

Opal knew it was the end of her. She knew it and could not bring herself there. So she ran out through her specially designed escape route, which she personalized so that only she could get away through there. No LEP officer was going to catch her once she disappeared through that tunnel. She ran so hastily out, that she didn't know that the key to Foaly's chamber had been left in the lock. So hastily she had left, leaving clues to her whereabouts scattered about. She had not remembered to turn off the monitor screens, so now the LEP knew she was still out there. Still waiting to seek revenge upon the LEP and the despised centaur Foaly.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis was quite right about his prediction on the "gift" that the LEP might send. It had been about a week since the kidnapping and he had received nothing from them – not even a letter. But he did get one thing that greatly pleased him. He got his father back. Artemis Fowl I had come back to Fowl Manor. His family was finally a complete family, thanks to the fairies.


End file.
